Une façon convaincante de faire taire quelqu'un
by sakka-kun
Summary: Comme souvent, Blutch et Chesterfield se retrouvent dans une situation peu enviable aux relents de mort imminente. Heureusement, malgré leur poisse légendaire, les petits jeux du destin vont adoucir leur peine et leurs livrer quelques plaisirs qui appartiennent bien aux mortels.


**Une fic écrite depuis le Japon les amis ! Enjoy ! Je me disais que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un petit OS sur mon couple favori !**

**XXX**

-Fermez-là sergent !

Soudain les lèvres de Blutch s'écrasèrent sur celles de Chesterfield, couché sur le sol, le torse écrasé par son subalterne qui avait fermé les yeux depuis peu. Rapidement, le roux fit de même et le baiser se fit un peu plus profond et enveloppé dans un désir bien peu catholique. Les langues des deux militaires se frayèrent un chemin dans tout le tumulte de sentiment qui fondait sur eux et elle se fondirent l'une dans l'autre pour finalement se mouver en coeur, dans un ballet entêtant.

Le sergent posa deux mains pressantes sur les fesses du caporal avant de commencer à les tripoter, tout en continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, histoire de faire durer le plaisir. Malheureusement, Blutch n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille et bientôt, il s'extirpa des caresses de l'aîné afin d'observer ce qu'il se passait dehors, arrachant ainsi un grognement de frustration à Chesterfield qui fut bien obligé d'arrêter tout mouvements.

Dehors, la rumeur de sudistes chargés de leur bardas avait un côté assourdissant malgré leur proximité toute relative. Ils devaient être à une trentaine de mètres de là, à chercher toute trace de survivant ou de renégat. Lors de l'attaque surprise, quelques minutes plus tôt, la défense légère des lignes nordistes n'avait pas suffit à contenir cette offensive qui avait été menée avec succès. Tout les soldats de l'armée continentale en déroute avait été réduits à la fuite, sauf un – ou deux, selon quoi – qui avait fait marche arrière pour aller chercher son cheval Arabesque.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide et rien que le temps de la détacher et l'armée ennemie était déjà sur eux. Le sergent Chesterfield, alors emprunt d'un réflexe de survie autant pour lui que son compagnon d'arme, avait fait filer l'animal dans la direction opposée, le laissant ainsi s'enfuir, puis avait trouvé une cachette où tous deux s'étaient réfugiés : une sorte de bunker causé par les éboulis de l'attaque que personne n'irait inspecter. En vérité c'était un trou de deux mètres sur un recouvert par tout un fouilli de poutres, de gravats, de planches en bois et d'une myriade de choses devenues aussi inutiles les unes que les autres.

Chesterfield était écrasé par son subalterne qui avait chuté sur lui et qui, par manque de place, n'avait pas pu se dégager. Mieux placé pour observer par les interstices, donc, c'était Blutch qui avait été assigné à ce poste. Le roux lui avait souvent demandé ce qu'il voyait, un peu trop même, et ainsi, le caporal n'avait eu autre solution que de l'embrasser pour qu'il se taise.

Soudain, le cadet des deux se déplaça un peu en avant, causant une friction assez suggestive à un certain endroit, attisant de cette façon les sens du sergent qui se retenait de laisser un suçon sur le cou du caporal, juste au-dessus de lui. A vrai dire, Chesterfield n'avait jamais vraiment observé son subalterne en détail. Il y avait eu des regards à la dérobée et des coups d'oeil savamment cachés, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était attardé, de peur de se faire prendre.

Du coup, la peau blanche de Blutch lui paraissait encore plus laiteuse que d'habitude. Son odeur sucrée se répandait en lui comme le courant d'une rivière en crue s'engouffre dans son lit un fois la crise passée et il nota que ses yeux noir de jais brillaient d'un éclat inquiet et en même temps emprunts d'une vivacité singulière. Ses traits fins obligeaient son regard à suivre les lignes douces de son corps jusqu'à celle de son cou, si tentatrice.

Le souffle du sergent s'accéléra et ses joues s'empourprèrent à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire au caporal. Alors, rapidement, il glissa l'une de ses mains sous le caleçon de ce dernier avant de frotter un doigt inquisiteur sur sa raie, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il tenta bien de retirer cette intrusion de son arrière-train mais déjà sa peau était happée par une bouche quémandante qui se fit un plaisir de coopérer avec les dents pour mordiller non sans excitation le cou du cadet qui tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un glapissement à cette sensation.

-Sergent stop ! Vous allez nous faire prendre, murmura-t-il.

-Je n'entend plus grand chose, Blutch. Ils sont en train de partir en voyant le maigre butin qu'ils ont amassé. Ces lignes étaient inutiles et elles le seront encore pendant longtemps s'ils les retapent. Ils vont partir dans une minute, pas plus.

-Ce n'est pas une raison de tenter de me violer.

-N'est-ce pourtant pas toi qui m'y a incité en m'embrassant ?

La deuxième main libre se glissa sans problèmes sous la chemise du supplicié pour commencer à pincer un téton, ce qui fit gémir le caporal qui chercha un peu plus de contact avec le bassin du sergent. Il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin et sans plus attendre y ajouta la langue avant de transformer l'échange en un baiser fougueux, pressant et excité, rapidement amputé par un fort :

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le coin les gars ! On continue la marche !

Tout mouvement s'arrêta entre les deux nordistes qui attendirent que la totalité des soldats soit partie pour continuer leur activité. Leur situation était précaire malgré tout : un faux mouvement et ils étaient tués de sang-froid. Ils marchaient sur des oeufs, à un cheveu de la mort, mais finalement la division ennemie s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes seuls, déjà bien entamés.

-Tu vois Blutch. Je te l'avais dit.

-Mais ferme-là !

Encore une fois, un baiser ardent stoppa toute déclaration et les caresses sexuelles reprirent. Le cadet, qui semblait n'avoir plus rien à faire de son ego, se mit à se frotter contre son aîné qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tripoter les fesses, arrachant de grands frissons et de petits gémissements qui sonnaient comme des clochettes à ses oreilles. Quand soudain il sentit son érection buter contre celle de son subalterne, il déboutonna leurs deux pantalons, retira leurs caleçons et prit les deux pénis en main, ce qui fit glapir Blutch qui mit fin au baiser à cause de la surprise. Contemplant ensuite leurs membres dressés l'un contre l'autre les joues cramoisies avec un air lubrique sur le visage, il lâcha :

-Tu es sûr de ç- ça ?

Chesterfield lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Certain. Laisse-toi faire si tu ne te sens pas de participer de cette façon.

Alors, il commença à faire glisser sa main de haut en bas des deux érections brûlantes qui palpitaient entre ses doigts. Se délectant ainsi des bruits pervers produits par leur liquide pré-éjaculatoire, il en profita pour caresser à loisir leurs glands ensemble dans une friction insoutenable qui leur faisait presque mal. Quand soudain il sentit les paumes du caporal se joindre à la sienne, il se cambra un peu de pur plaisir et de luxure que prodiguait cette sensation qui faisait gémir et glapir Blutch qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Ils échangèrent ensuite un autre baiser animal et dépourvu de toute coordination pour laisser leur instinct faire le principal. Ainsi, leurs langues se léchèrent le cou, le torse, les lèvres et elles-même tandis que leurs pénis rassemblés les faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Puis Chesterfield ne tint plus et fit pénétrer trois doigts dans l'anus de son subalterne qui ne put retenir un cri puis un glapissement incontrôlé alors qu'il disait, au bord de l'évanouissement :

-C'est trop bon. Oh putain... Putain... Putain, vas-y plus fort. Je t'aime -ahn!- oui je t'aime... Ahhh...!

Il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que tout deux ne jouissent sur l'autre dans de long râles rauques de désir et de plaisir. L'orgasme les transperça comme une flèche en plein coeur et, submergés par les sensations multiples, ils laissèrent leurs spermes recouvrir le pénis de l'autre dans une chaleur insoutenable. Les charbons ardents de leur plaisir continuèrent de brûler encore un instant avant que le cadet - ayant le plus « souffert » – ne retombe lourdement sur le torse du roux qui papillonna des yeux un moment pour finalement poser une main rassurante dans la nuque du caporal qui ronronnait presque, aussi repu qu'un chat.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord que tout cela reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas.

-Seulement si tu me promets que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous faisons ce genre de choses, Blutch.

Ce dernier embrassa amoureusement Chesterfield.

-Ferme-là.

Le sergent fut bien obligé d'abdiquer lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon se mêler aux siennes.

Il fallait quand même avouer que Blutch avait des manières assez convaincantes de faire taire quelqu'un.

Très convaincantes.

**XXX**

**Une petite review ? C'est 0 yen, profitez-en !**


End file.
